1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel for fishing, and more particularly to a device for driving a spinning reel for fishing, which rotates a rotor shaft and a spool shaft in the opposite direction to each other through rotation of a drive gear, and at that time, reciprocates the spool shaft back and forth, thereby winding a fishing line very fast .
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a conventional spinning reel for fishing is operated as follows. A drive gear of a handle shaft is in engagement with a spiral gear of a rotor shaft, and thereby a rotor, which is fixed integrally with the rotor shaft, is rotated by a rotation of the drive gear. A spool shaft, which passes through the rotor shaft, is reciprocated back and forth with the rotation of the rotor by operation of a cam or a gear, which is engaged to the drive gear, so that a fishing line is evenly wound on the spool.
However, since the conventional spinning reel wind s the fishing line only by the rotation of the rotor, on which a bail arm is disposed, while the spool is reciprocated back and forth, the winding speed of the fishing line is not fast and the number of rotations of handle is increased. Additionally, a back and forth motion device such as the gear or the cam must be installed in the spinning reel to rotate the spool shaft, thereby the reel has an increased size, a complicated construction and an increased weight.